Cecilia Tasca
thumb|ימין| Cecilia Tasca היא פרופ' מן המנין באוניברסיטת קליארי ב- Dipartimento di storia, beni culturali e territorio. הוא חוקרת את יהדות סרדיניה ופירסמה חיבורים חשובים בתחום זה. להלן קישור למאמר שלישי: * ראו :יהדות סרדיניה - סקירה היסטורית של Cecilia Tasca על המחברת ססיליה טאסקה סיימה את לימודיה באוניברסיטה של קליארי. באותה אוניברסיטה הוא השיג תעודת התמחות היסטוריה וארכיאולוגיה ואמנות ותואר דוקטור בהיסטוריה של ימי הביניים, עם תזה על נוכחות יהודית בסרדיניה במאה הארבע-עשרה שפרסמה משלחת של לאומי היסטוריה עבור סרדיניה ב קליארי ב 1992 זה ואחריו פוסט דוקטורט דו-שנתיות. בוגר ב לארכיון, פלאוגרפיה ודיפלומטיה באוניברסיטת הארכיון הממלכתי של קליארי, זה מה -1 במרץ 2002 ליום 1 ביולי 2006 גנזך חוקר, ביבליוגרפיה בספרית בפקולטה לאמנויות, אוניברסיטת קליארי, הוא פרופסור של הארכיון באותה סגל. מחברם של מאמרים רבים, אשר מהדורות שונות של מקורות, ומלאות ארכיונים, עורכת מחקר על הקהילות היהודיות של סרדיניה ביניים בארכיונים האיטלקים וזרים. זהו איגוד איטלקי שותף רגיל לחקר היהדות (AISG) מאז 2004. Cecilia Tasca si è laureata in Lettere presso l’Università degli Studi di Cagliari. Nella stessa Università ha conseguito il diploma di specializzazione in Archeologia e Storia dell’Arte e il Dottorato di ricerca in Storia Medioevale, discutendo una tesi su La presenza ebraica in Sardegna nel XIV secolo pubblicata dalla Deputazione di Storia Patria per la Sardegna a Cagliari nel 1992. A ciò è seguito un biennio di post Dottorato. Diplomata in Archivistica, Paleografia e Diplomatica presso l’Archivio di Stato di Cagliari, è dal 1° marzo 2002 al 1° luglio 2006 ricercatore di Archivistica, Bibliografia e Biblioteconomia presso la Facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia dell’Università di Cagliari, è professore associato di Archivistica presso la stessa Facoltà. Autrice di numerosi articoli, far cui varie edizioni di fonti, e di inventari archivistici, svolge ricerche sulle comunità ebraiche della Sardegna medioevale negli archivi italiani e stranieri. È socia ordinaria dell’Associazione italiana per lo studio del giudaismo (AISG) dal 2004. * המקור Aipd HOME STATUTO CONSIGLIO DIRETTIVO SOCI CONVEGNI NOTIZIE Cecilia Tasca Cecilia Tasca è nata a Cagliari nel 1953. Si è laurata in Lettere Moderne presso l’Università degli Studi di Cagliari nel 1983 (tesi in Paleografia e Diplomatica dal titolo “Epigrafi medioevali dell’Oristanese”, Relatore prof. Luisa D’Arienzo). Ha conseguito il Diploma di Archivistica, Paleografia e Diplomatica in data 16 giugno 1983 presso la scuola biennale annessa all’Archivio di Stato di Cagliari. Ha seguito il Curso de Paleografia Hispánica “La Cortesana y Procesal”, presso l’Istituto di Storia Medioevale, Facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia – Università di Milano, tenuto dal prof. Josè Antonio Garcia Lujan dell’Università di Cordova (2-7 aprile 1984), il III Corso “Posta e Paleografia” tenutosi in Prato, Istituto internazionale di Storia Economica “F.Datini”, Palazzo Datini(9-14 settembre 1985) e il II Curso de Paleografia Cortesana y Procesal, presso l’Archivio della Corona d’Aragona di Barcellona, organizzato dalla Sezione di Studi Storici dell’Istituto Italiano di Cultura della stessa città (Anno accademico 1985-1986. Nel 1986 ha conseguito il Diploma del Corso di Specializzazione in Archeologia e Storia dell’Arte (Corso biennale) presso l’Università degli Studi di Cagliari, tesi in Paleografia dal titolo “Scritture epigrafiche nei Retabli tardogotici e nuovi documenti sulla produzione artistica della Sardegna”, Relatori proff.ri Luisa D’Arienzo e Renata Serra, e il Dottorato di Ricerca in Storia Medioevale di durata triennale, II Ciclo, presso l’Università di Cagliari (5 ottobre 1990), tesi dal titolo “La presenza ebraica in Sardegna nel XIV secolo” (Tesi pubblicata dalla Deputazione di Storia Patria per la Sardegna, Cagliari 1992). Nel 1991-1993 ha usufruito di una borsa di studio Post-dottorato di Ricerca, area disciplinare Storia Medioevale, presso l’Università di Cagliari, per il completamento della ricerca inerente le scritture epigrafiche e documentarie relative alla Sardegna dei secc. XI-XVI. Cultore di Paleografia e Diplomatica presso l’Università di Cagliari, Facoltà di Lettere, dall’anno 1994 al 2002; Ricercatore di Archivistica, Biblioteconomia e Bibliografia (SSD M-STO/08) presso l’Università di Cagliari, Facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia dal 1° marzo 2002, Professore Associato di Archivistica, Biblioteconomia e Bibliografia (SSD M-STO/08) presso l’Università di Cagliari, Facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia dal 1° luglio 2006. Dal 2008 è Coordinatore del Consiglio di Classe in Scienze dei Beni Culturali, Facoltà di Studi Umanistici, Università degli Studi di Cagliari; è Responsabile della Qualità della Facoltà di Studi Umanistici dell’Università di Cagliari; Consigliere esperto del Centro di Qualità dell’Ateneo di Cagliari (CQA) e Componente del TEVA, Team Esperti nella Valutazione dell’Apprendimento. Dal 2004 è membro del Collegio dei Docenti del Dottorato di Ricerca “Fonti scritte della civiltà mediterranea”, dell’Università di Cagliari. Indirizzi Dipartimento di Storia, Beni Culturali e Territorio, Università degli Studi di Cagliari Via Is Mirrionis n. 1 09100 Cagliari (CA) telefono: 070-6757164 email: tasca.cecilia@tiscali.it Via Ciusa n. 14 (Borgata S. Lucia) 09047 Selargius (CA) cellulare: 3280558885 Pubblicazioni Epigrafi medioevali di Villa di Chiesa: note per la storia della città alle sue origini. In collaborazione con G. Serra. In: Studi su Iglesias medioevale. p. 271-285, PISA:ETS 1985 Stato attuale degli studi sull’epigrafia catalana basso medioevale. ANUARIO DE ESTUDIOS MEDIEVALES, vol. 16, p. 631-637, ISSN: 0066-5061, 1986 Le influenze pisane nella produzione epigrafica sarda e catalana del XIV secolo. ARCHIVIO STORICO SARDO, vol. 35, p. 61-80, ISSN: 2037-5514, 1987 La situazione idrica di Cagliari nei secoli XV-XVIII: epigrafi e documenti. ANNALI DELLA FACOLTÀ DI LETTERE E FILOSOFIA, vol. VIII (XLV), p. 117-151, ISSN: 1125-8713, 1988 Portoghesi in Sardegna nell’Età delle scoperte. In: UNIVERSITADE DO PORTO. Bartolomeu Dias e a sua Epoca. PORTO:Edizioni Universidade do Porto, 1989 Nuovi documenti sugli argentieri cagliaritani tardo-medioevali. ARCHIVIO STORICO SARDO, vol. 36, p. 153-193, 1989, ISSN: 2037-5514 La situazione idrica di Cagliari nei secoli XV-XVIII: epigrafi e documenti. In: La Sardegna nel Mondo Mediterraneo. p. 117-151, Sassari-Porto Cervo-Bono, 10-14 aprile 1985. SASSARI:Edizioni Gallizzi,1990 La comunità ebraica di Alghero fra ‘300 e ’400. REVISTA DE L’AGUER. p. 140-166, Centre de Recerca i Documetaciò “Eduard Tola”, 1990 Le comunità ebraiche nella Sardegna medioevale: primi risultati di una ricerca. In: INSTITUT DESTUDIS ILERDENCS. I° Coloqui d’Historia dels jueus a la Corona. p. 283-290, LLEIDA:Institut d’Estudis Ilerdencs, 1991 Le comunità ebraiche nella Sardegna medioevale: primi risultati di una ricerca. In: La storia degli ebrei nell’Italia medioevale: tra filologia e metodologia. Bologna, BOLOGNA:Edizioni Istituto per i Beni Culturali, 1991 Portoghesi in Sardegna nell’Età delle scoperte. ARCHIVIO STORICO SARDO, vol. 37, 1992, p. 145-180, ISSN: 2037-5514 Gli Ebrei in Sardegna nel XIV secolo Società, Cultura, Istituzioni. p. 1-797, Cagliari:Deputazione di Storia patria per la Sardegna, 1992. Retabli tardogotici della Sardegna: esempi di scritture epigrafiche e nuovi documenti. In: L. D’ARIENZO (a cura di). Sardegna, Mediterraneo e Atlantico. Studi Storici in onore di Alberto Boscolo. vol. I, La Sardegna, p. 393-427, ROMA:Bulzoni Editore, 1993 Gli ebrei ad Oristano all’epoca di Eleonora. In: Atti del Convegno Internazionale di Studi Società e Cultura nel giudicato d’Arborea e nella Carta de Logu. Oristano, p. 231-244, ORISTANO:Comune di Oristano, 1995 Una nota sulla presenza ebraica in Sardegna. In: Atti del XIV Congresso della Corona d’Aragona. Alghero, p. 881-892, SASSARI:Carlo Delfino Editore, 1995 Presenza ebraica nella Sardegna nel secolo XVIII. ARCHIVIO STORICO SARDO, vol. 38, 1995, p. 239-248, ISSN: 2037-5514 L’Archivio Storico del Comune di Bosa. Sezione I “Antico Regime”. Inventario. p. 1-207, 1995. In collaborazione con S. Naitza e S. Mereu. CAGLIARI:Deputazione di Storia patria per la Sardegna Le Pergamene dell’Archivio Storico Comunale di Oristano. Secc. XVXVIII, Catalogo della Mostra. p. 1-45, CAGLIARI:La Memoria Storica, 1995. Ebrei in Sardegna nel Basso Medioevo. In: ASSOCIAZIONE ITALIA ISRAELE. Immagini da un passato perduto. Segni della presenza ebraica in Sardegna. p. 14-20, CAGLIARI:Associazione Italia Israele, 1996 Sviluppo urbano della “Juharia” del Castello di Cagliari nel Basso Medioevo. In: Atti del Convegno internazionale di Studi: Attività economiche e sviluppo urbano nei secoli XIV e XV. Barcellona, p. 427-446, NAPOLI:Edizioni Scientifiche Italiane, 1996 Le pergamene di Ferdinando II il Cattolico relative alla Sardegna nell’Archivio della Corona d’Aragona di Barcellona. In: L. D’ARIENZO (a cura di). Studi di Geografia e Storia in onore di Angela Terrosu Asole. p. 562-634, CAGLIARI:EDIZIONIAV, 1996 Il corredo liturgico della Cattedrale di Ales nei documenti dell’Archivio del Capitolo. In: Catalogo della mostra I tesori della cattedrale di Ales. Mostra di argenti sacri e documenti d’archivio. p. 8-10, CAGLIARI:La Memoria Storica, 1997 I tesori della cattedrale di Ales. Argenti sacri e documenti d’Archivio (secc. XVXIX),Catalogo della Mostra. p. 1-36, CAGLIARI:La Memoria Storica, 1997. Il corredo liturgico della Cattedrale di Ales nei documenti dell’Archivio del Capitolo. In: Catalogo della mostra I tesori della cattedrale di Ales. Mostra di argenti sacri e documenti d’archivio. p. 8-10, CAGLIARI:La Memoria Storica, 1998 Oristano medievale tra l’origine del poleonimo e la formazione della città murata. In: Aureum Stagnum. Le origini di Oristano, Catalogo della Mostra. p. 56-57, CAGLIARI:La Memoria Storica, 1998 Titoli e Privilegi dell’Antica città di Bosa. p. 1-398, ORISTANO:Edizioni La Memoria Storica-Mythos Iniziative, 1999. La città di Bosa e i Giudici d’Arborea nel XIV secolo, in “Atti del Convegno Internazionale di Studi Giudicato d’Arborea e Marchesato di Oristano: proiezioni mediterranee e aspetti di storia locale”, a cura di G. Mele, Collana Subsidia.2/1, Edizioni Istituto Storico Arborense per la ricerca e la documentazione sul Giudicato d’Arborea e il Marchesato di Oristano, ORISTANO,2000, pp. 1013-1042. In: MELE G. (a cura di). “Studi Giudicato d’Arborea e Marchesato di Oristano: proiezioni mediterranee e aspetti di storia locale”. Il sacco di Roma (1527) e la donazione di Clemente VII alla Cattedrale di Cagliari di alcune reliquie e di un trittico fiammingo, in “Atti del Convegno Gli Anni Santi nella Storia”, a cura di L. D’Arienzo, Edizioni Deputazione di Storia Patria per la Sardegna, CAGLIARI, 2000, pp. 379-430. In: Deputazione di Storia Patria per la Sardegna. Gli Anni Santi nella storia. L’Archivio dell’Ospedale Managu di Siddi. p. 1-445, CAGLIARI: Deputazione di Storia patria per la Sardegna, 2001. La Mappa Archivistica della Sardegna. Vol. I: Sassari. vol. n. 1 Collana Fonti e strumenti per la storia, p. 1-643, In collaborazione con S. Naitza e G. Masia. CAGLIARI:Edizioni Regione Autonoma della Sardegna, 2001. La Mappa Archivistica della Sardegna. Vol. II: Marghine, Planargia e Montiferru. In collaborazione con S. Naitza e G. masia, vol. n. 2 Collana Fonti e strumenti per la storia, p. 3-923, CAGLIARI:Regione Autonoma della Sardegna, 2002, ISBN: 88-88817-00-X Introduzione al Catalogo. In: TASCA C (a cura di). Manoscritti e lingua sarda. vol. 1, Collana Manoscritti e biblioteche della Sardegna, p. XV-XXVI, CAGLIARI 2003:Regione Autonoma della Sardegna, ISBN: 88-88817-01-8 Manoscritti e Lingua sarda. Collana Manoscritti e Biblioteche della Sardegna. vol. 1, p. 1-318, CAGLIARI:Regione Autonoma della Sardegna, 2003, Curatela. ISBN: 8888817018 La Mappa Archivistica della Sardegna. Vol. III, 1/2:La Marmilla. CAGLIARI: Edizioni Regione Autonoma della Sardegna. In collaborazione con S. naitza e G. masia, vol. n. 3 Collana Fonti e strumenti per la Storia, p. 1-1470, CAGLIARI:Regione Autonoma della Sardegna, ISBN: 88-88817-02-6 Prefazione. In: La Memoria Storica. L’Archivio storico del Comune di Mandas.Inventari dell’archivio storico e degli archivi aggregati. p. XV-XVII, CAGLIARI-ORISTANO, 2005:Telema Editore Mythos Iniziative, ISBN: 8888746064 Giovanni Sanna, Vescovo di Ales. In: Centro studi Daminao Filia, Archivio Storico Diocesano di Cagliari, Atzeni F, Cabizzosu T. (a cura di). Dizionario Biografico dell’Episcopato Sardo. Vol. II, Il Settecento. vol. II, 2005, p. 218-219, CAGLIARI:AM&D Edizioni, ISBN: 888679987X Salvatore Ruju, Vescovo di Ales. In: Centro Studi Damiano Filia, Archivio Storico Diocesano, Atzeni F., Cabizzosu T. (a cura di). Dizionario Biografico dell’Episcopato Sardo. Vol. II, Il Settecento. vol. II, 2005, p. 219-222, Cagliari:AM&D Edizioni, ISBN: 88-86799-87-X Aspetti economici e sociali delle comunità ebraiche sarde nel Quattrocento. Nuovi contributi. MATERIA GIUDAICA, vol. XI/1.2, 2006, p. 87-96. E185984 Il Tirocinio formativo in Archivio: l’eperienza del Corso di Laurea in Beni Culturali dell’Università di Cagliari. IL MONDO DEGLI ARCHIVI, vol. 2, p. 38-48, E184859 Il Tirocinio formativo in Archivio: l’esperienza del Corso di Laurea in Beni Culturali dell’Università di Cagliari. ARCHIVI, vol. II, 2007, p. 301-314, ISSN: 1970-4070 La formazione di nuove Serie documentarie nell’Archivio storico del Comune di Bosa e il “Regolamento per la corretta tenuta del Bilancio civico del 1766”. ANNALI DELLA FACOLTÀ DI LETTERE E FILOSOFIA, vol. LXI, 2007, p. 223-247, ISSN: 1125-8713 Gli archivi dei Monti di Soccorso e il Fondo Montes de Piedad dell’Archivio della Curia vescovile di Ales. THEOLOGICA & HISTORICA, vol. XVI, 2007, p. 461-496, ISSN: 1973-6193 Glossario. In: TASCA C, TUVERI F., Mons. Sanna Bisbe d’Alas y Terralba. p. 95-104, ORISTANO:Edizioni La Memoria Storica-Mythos Iniziative, 2007,ISBN: 8888746099 Il diario della visita pastorale del 1524. In: Tasca C, Tuveri F., Don Andrea Sanna bisbe d.Alas y Terralba e la visita pastorale del 1524. p. 25-94, ORISTANO:Edizioni La Memoria Storica-Mythos Iniziative, 2007, ISBN: 8888746099 Gli archivi di impresa nella mappa archivistica della Sardegna. In: CALABRESE G. (a cura di). Gli Archivi d’impresa in Sicilia. Una risorsa per la conoscenza e lo sviluppo del territorio. p. 128-151, MILANO, Italy:FrancoAngeli, 2007, ISBN: 9788846488350 Mons. Sanna Bisbe d’Alas y Terralba. p. 1-111, Curatela. ORISTANO:Edizioni La Memoria Storica-Mythos Iniziative, ISBN: 8888746099 Conversos in Sardegna fra la metà del ’400 e i primi anni del ’500. MATERIA GIUDAICA, vol. XIII/1-2, 2008, p. 143-152, E185984 Nuovi documenti sui Conversos ebrei nella Sardegna medievale. BIBLIOTECA FRANCESCANA SARDA, vol. XII, 2008, p. 71-97, ISSN: 0394-5200 La Serie Titoli e Privilegi dell’Archivio Storico del Comune di Bosa. Nuovi documenti. ANNALI DELLA FACOLTÀ DI LETTERE E FILOSOFIA, vol. LXII, 2008, p. 97-133, ISSN: 1125-8713 Ebrei e società in Sardegna nel XV secolo. Fonti archivistiche e nuovi spunti di ricerca. vol. 3 Collana Quaderni di Materia Giudaica, p. 1-638, FIRENZE:La Giuntina, 2008, ISBN: 978-88-8057-325-8 Pergamene relative alla Sardegna nel Diplomatico dell’Archivio di Stato di Pisa (Bonaini, Chiappelli, Da Scorno, Franceschi e Galletti, Monini, Pia Casa di Misericordia, Rosselmini Gualandi, Simonelli. ARCHIVIO STORICO SARDO, vol. XLV, 2009, p. 143-356, ISSN: 2037-5514 Patologie, donne e rimedi: la medicina tradizionale in Sardegna nella seconda metà dell’’800 attraverso l’archivio dell’Ospedale Managu di Siddi. ANNALI DELLA FACOLTÀ DI LETTERE E FILOSOFIA, vol. LXIII, 2009, p. 209-228, ISSN: 1125-8713 Capitoli di Corte, Leggi e Regolamenti dell’Archivio Storico del Comune di Bosa. Dall’Inventario del 1739 alla nuova Serie “Virtuale”. QUADERNI BOLOTANESI, vol. XXXV, 2009, p. 139-156, E183646 Ricette per poveri. Medicina in Sardegna nella metà dell’Ottocento. p. 1-272, DOLIANOVA:Grafica del Parteolla, 2009, ISBN: 9788889978870 Tore Raimondo, vescovo di Ales-Terralba (1781-1840). In: Centro Studi Damiano Filia, Archivio Storico Diocesano di Cagliari, ATZENI F., CABIZZOSU T. (a cura di). Dizionario Biografico dell’Episcopato Sardo, Vol. III, L’Ottocento. p. 368-378, CAGLIARI:AM&D Edizioni, 2010, ISBN: 9788895462288 Introduzione a: Gli ebrei in Sardegna nel Contesto mediterraneo. la riflessione storiografica da Giovanni Spano ad oggi. In: Tasca C. Gli ebrei in Sardegna nel Contesto mediterraneo. la riflessione storiografica da Giovanni Spano ad oggi. p. 12-14, FIRENZE:La Giuntina, 2010, ISBN: 978-88-8057-339-5 Conversos in Sardegna prima e dopo l’Editto di espulsione del 1492. Giovanni Sollam, converso catalano nella comunità ebraica del Castello di Cagliari. In: TASCA C (a cura di). Gli ebrei in Sardegna nel contesto mediterraneo. La riflessione storiografica da Giovanni Spano ad oggi. p. 239-256, FIRENZE:La Giuntina, 2010, ISBN: 978-88-8057-339-5 Gli ebrei in Sardegna nel contesto mediterraneo. La riflessione storiografica da Giovanni Spano ad oggi. Curatela. MATERIA GIUDAICA, vol. XIV/1-2, 2010, p. 11-368, FIRENZE:La Giuntina, ISBN: 9788880573395 L’Ordine militare di Santiago de la Spata e la Sardegna: fonti documentarie e iconografiche. AMMENTU, Bollettino storico, archivistico e consolare del Mediterraneo, vol. 1, 2011, p. 159-177, ISSN: 2240-7596 Magistri, phisici, cirurgici: medici ebrei nel Mediterraneo fra XIV e XV secolo. STUDI E RICERCHE, vol. 4, 2011, p. 32-56, ISSN: 2036-2714 Prefazione. In: Lampis C. La Società di Mutuo Soccorso “Fratellanza Operaia” Arbus (1906-2011). p. 11-12, Stampa TAS srl, 2011. Pubblici o privati?: sulla natura degli antichi Istituti di credito agrario. In: R. GUARASCI E. PASCERI (a cura di) . Archivi privati. Studi in onore di Giorgetta Bonfiglio Dosio, Collana Documentalia 1. vol. 1, p. 409-441, ROMA:CNR SeGID, 2011, ISBN: 978-88-906334-0-9 Mare Internum e “Mediterraneo Rioplatense”. Curatela. AMMENTU, Bollettino storico, archivistico consolare del Mediterraneo, vol. 1, 2011, p. 155-226, ISSN: 2240-7596 “Decreti dati nella visita ai Monti dei villaggi di dentro” da Raimondo Tore vescovo di Ales nel 1834, AMMENTU, Bollettino storico, archivistico e consolare del Mediterraneo, vol. 2, 2012, p. 173-199, ISSN: 2240-7596 Women and hysteria in the history of mental health. CLINICAL PRACTICE AND EPIDEMIOLOGY IN MENTAL HEALTH, vol. 8, 2012, p. 110-119, in collaborazione com M. Rapetti, M. Carta, B. Fadda, ISSN: 1745-0179 Medici nel Castello di Cagliari in epoca catalano-aragonese. In: STORIA DELLA MEDICINA. vol. 10, p. 199-217, CAGLIARI:Aipsa Edizioni, 2012,ISBN: 9788895692715 Gli antichi istituti di credito agrario nella Sardegna spagnola e sabauda: stato degli studi e nuove linee di ricerca. In: La ricerca come passione. Studi in onore di Lorenzo del Piano. vol. n. 179 Collana Studi Storici Carocci, p. 221-248, ROMA:Carocci Editore, 2012, ISBN: 9788843065479 Mercanti ebrei fra Toscana e Sardegna (secoli XIV-XV). In: “Mercatura è arte”. Uomini d’affari in Europa e nel Mediterraneo tardomedievale. vol. n. 132 Collana I libri di Viella, p. 223-245, ROMA:Viella, 2012, ISBN: 978-88-8334-691-0 2012 Le Visite pastorali in epoca moderna e contemporanea. Curatela. AMMENTU, Bollettino storico, archivistico consolare del Mediterraneo, vol. 2, 2012, p. 135-218, ISSN: 2240-7596 I Verbali di identificazione dei Martiri Ardeatini. 1944-1947, Collana Agorà, n. 51, Serie Attilio Ascarelli. vol. 2, p. 1-396, in collaborazione con M. Contu e M. Cingolani. CAGLIARI:AM&D Edizioni, 2012, ISBN: 9788895462561 I Martiri Ardeatini. Carte inedite 1944-1945. In onore di Attilio Ascarelli a 50 anni dalla scomparsa. Collana Agorà, n. 50. Serie Attilio Ascarelli, n. 1. vol. 1, p. 1-336, in collaborazione con M. Contu e M. Cingolani, CAGLIARI:AM&D Edizioni, 2012, ISBN: 9788895462523 Spedalità rurale. I registri degli infermi dell’Ospedale Managu di Siddi (1860-1890). Collana Temi di Storia. p. 1-214, MILANO:FrancoAngeli, 2012, ISBN: 9788820410858 Bosa città regia. Capitoli di Corte, Leggi e Regolamenti (1421-1826), vol. 185 Collana Studi Storici Carocci, p. 1-421, ROMA:Carocci Editore, 2012, ISBN: 978-88-430-6699-5 Ebrei sardi e siciliani nel Mediterraneo medioevale: affinità istituzionali, relazioni commerciali e rapporti sociali. Materiali per un repertorio, in: Giovanni Murgia, Gianfranco Tore (a cura di), Europa e Mediterraneo. Politica, istituzioni e sociertà. Studi in onore di Bruno Anatra, FrancoAngeli editore, Milano, 2013, pp. 40-61, ISBN: 9788820421519 Ferdinando I de Antequera e il Regno di Sardegna. Primi riflessi di una nuova politica nei confronti degli ebrei. In: Compromiso de Caspe (1412), cambios dinasticos y Costitucionalismo en la Corona de Aragòn. Zaragoza:Diputacion de Zaragoza (in stampa) Gli ebrei nella Sardegna catalana. In: Sardegna catalana. BARCELONA: Institut d’Estudis Catalans (in stampa) Jews in Sardinia: from antiquity to the edict of expulsion of 1492. In: Medieval e Modern Sardinia. LEIDEN:Brill (in stampa) La riforma dei Monti di Soccorso in Sardegna nel 1851: modifica istituzionale e conservazione degli archivi. Collana del Dipartimento di Storia, Scienze dell’uomo e della Formazione dell’Università di sassari. ROMA:Carocci Editore (in stampa) Le fonti documentarie. Dal 1990 al 2010: vent’anni di “scavi archivistici. In: R. Martorelli, D. Mureddu (a cura di), Cagliari: Il quartiere Marina (in stampa) Les marchands juifs de la Méditerranée: le commerce en Provence, Catalogne et Sardaigne entre XIVe et XVe siècles. In: Les Juifs en Provence. AIX-EN-PROVENCE:Presses Universitaires de Provence (in stampa) Les médecins juifs sardes au Moyen Age. In: NOUVELLE GALLIA JUDAICA. Paris:Les editions du CERF (in stampa) Medici, mercanti e ne’emanim: elites urbane nel Castello di Cagliari nel XV secolo. In: Europa e Mediterraneo. Storia e immagini di una comunità internazionale. vol. 23, CAGLIARI:ISEM-CNR (in stampa) Mercanti ebrei nel Mediterraneo medievale, in Atti del Convegno internazionale La Sardegna nel Mediterraneo tardo medievale, TRIESTE: Centro europeo ricerche medievali, CERM (in stampa) I documenti giudicali negli archivi italiani e stranieri, in Atti del Convegno 700-1100: storia, archeologia e arte nei “secoli bui” del Mediterraneo. Dalle fonti scritte, archeologiche ed artistiche alla ricostruzione della vicenda storica: la Sardegna laboratorio di esperienze culturali, FIRENZE: edizioni All’insegna del Giglio (in stampa) Scambi commerciali fra Sardegna, Catalogna e Sicilia tra XIV e XV secolo: i mercanti ebrei, Europa e Mediterraneo. Storia e immagini di una comunità internazionale. vol. 24, CAGLIARI:ISEM-CNR (in stampa) Medici ebrei nel regno di Sardegna in epoca catalano aragonese. In: Gli ebrei e la pratica della medicina in Italia dal Medioevo all’età contemporanea. Bologna:SOCIETA’ MEDICA-CHIRURGICA (in stampa) L’ospedale di Sant’Antonio Abate: nuove testimonianze documentarie, in Tasca C. M. Rapetti, Libro dove si notano le donne che vengono con pazzia. Anno 1799… in questo nostro convento e ospedale di Sant’Antonio Abate di Cagliari, Atti della VI Convegno di Storia della medicina, CAGLIARI (in stampa) Il libro di preghiere di Abramet, Jueu de Callér, in Atti del Convegno internazionale Ricordando Alberto Boscolo (in stampa) Assetto urbano nel Castello di Cagliari dopo l’editto di espulsione degli ebrei nel 1492, in R. Martorelli (a cura di), Studi in memoria di Roberto Coroneo: ROMA: Carocci Editore (in stampa) Ultima modifica: 07 aprile 2013 03:32 Up torna su © Associazione Italiana dei Paleografi e Diplomatisti - P. IVA: 93168540727 | credits area riservata * המקור Ebrei e società in Sardegna nel XV secolo thumb|ימין| "יהודים וחברה בסרדיניה של המאה ה-15" בהוצאת La Giuntina - שנת 2009 - 584 עמודים. על הספר rutto di una lunga ricerca archivistica, il volume costituisce il completamento di una precedente monografia sulla storia degli ebrei in Sardegna nel XIV secolo, pubblicata dall’autrice nel 1992. L’edizione di 1.047 documenti relativi alla presenza ebraica in terra sarda nel secolo XV e nei primi decenni del XVI, più precisamente negli anni 1407-1536, costituisce la parte preponderante di questo lavoro che si apre con un breve saggio che illustra le fasi della ricerca, soffermandosi, dapprima, sulle varie tipologie e le differenti modalità di conservazione delle fonti documentarie indagate. L’indagine archivistica ha infatti interessato gli stessi istituti in cui era stata svolta la ricerca relativa al Trecento, ma la creazione di nuove magistrature locali nei primi anni del Quattrocento e i differenti sistemi di conservazione archivistica hanno influito notevolmente sui risultati di questo nuovo lavoro, dandogli connotati diversi in relazione, soprattutto, alla differente tipologia dei documenti e, di conseguenza, ai loro contenuti. La documentazione trecentesca, costituita nella quasi totalità da atti pubblici, aveva a suo tempo restituito soprattutto informazioni in ambito socio-istituzionale. La documentazione successiva si presenta, invece, più varia ed ha arricchito le conoscenze in nuovi ambiti, maggiormente in quello demografico, economico e sociale sui quali l’autrice si sofferma nella seconda parte dell’introduzione. Un buon numero di atti notarili rappresenta, infine, un importante elemento di novità e mette in luce quegli aspetti, solo abbozzati per il periodo precedente, maggiormente legati alla sfera familiare e per i quali l’autrice indica nuovi percorsi di approfondimento. Numerose tabelle e ben nove indici “guidano” il lettore con perizia e lo conducono verso un approccio immediato alla molteplicità dei dati racchiusi nella ricca raccolta documentaria. Quest’ultima, infatti, attentamente indagata, restituisce un quadro completo del cammino compiuto dagli ebrei “sardi” nel corso del Quattrocento: provenienti dalla Catalogna, dalla Provenza e dalle Isole Baleari come nel secolo precedente, essi rafforzarono economicamente le “aljamas” delle più importanti città di Cagliari e Alghero, dove convissero, giungendo quasi ad integrarsi, col resto della popolazione. Il volume aggiunge così “un tassello di straordinario rilievo alla conoscenza delle fonti utili per la storia della presenza ebraica in Italia e in Sardegna, contribuendo al tempo stesso alla ricostruzione dell’immagine generale della società sarda nel momento della transizione dal Medioevo all’età moderna”. תרגום אוטומטי גיהוק של מחקר ארכיונים ארוך, הנפח מייצג את השלמת מונוגרפיה קודמת על ההיסטוריה של יהודים בסרדיניה במאה הארבעה-העשרה, שפורסמה על ידי המחבר בשינה 1992. 1,047 המהדורה של מסמכים הנוגעים לנוכחות היהודית בסרדיניה ובמאה החמש עשרה בעשורים הראשונים של השישה עשר, יותר דווקא בשנים 1407-1536, מהווה את חלק הארי של עבודה זו פותח במאמר קצר המתאר את השלבים של מחקר, התמקדות, ראשון, על הסוגים השונים ושיטות שונות של שימור המקורות סרט תיעודי נחקר. מחקר הארכיונים שלמעשה מעורב באותם המוסדות שבה נערך מחקר הנוגע למאה הארבעה-העשרה, אבל היצירה של בתי משפט חדשים מקומיים בחמש העשר בתחילת המאה והמערכות של שימור ארכיונים השונים הייתה השפעה ניכרת על התוצאות של עבודה חדשה זו, נותנת קונוטציות שונות ביחס, במיוחד, לסוגים השונים של מסמכים וכתוצאה מכך, לתוכן שלהם. המאה הי"ד התיעוד, כוללת מידע כמעט לגמרי של מעשי ציבור, הוא חזר פעם במיוחד בסוציו-המוסדי. התיעוד הבא מוצג, לעומת זאת, מגוון יותר והעשיר את הידע בתחומים חדשים, בעיקר בדמוגרפי, כלכלי וחברתי שהמחבר מתמקד בחלקו השני של המבוא. מספר לא מבוטל של מעשים הוא, בסופו, אלמנט חדש חשוב ומדגיש אותם היבטים, שירטטו רק בתקופה הקודמת, בעיקר הקשורים לתחום המשפחה ושהמחבר מציין אפיקים חדשים של חקירה. שולחנות רבים ותשעה מדדים "כונן" השחקן עם מומחיות ולהוביל לגישה מיידית לריבוי הנתונים הכלולים באוסף התיעודי העשיר. אחרון, למעשה, חקרו בזהירות, נותן תמונה של ההתקדמות שנעשתה על ידי היהודים "סרדיניה" במהלך המאה החמש עשרה שלמה: מקטלוניה, מפרובנס והאיים הבלאריים כמו במאה הקודמת, הם חיזקו כלכליים "aljamas" ביותר ערים גדולות של קליארי ואלגרו, שבו בכפיפה האחת, והגיעו כמעט לשלב עם שאר האוכלוסייה. הנפח ובכך הוסיף "חתיכת חשיבות יוצאת דופן לידיעת מקורות שימושיים להיסטוריה של הנוכחות היהודית באיטליה ובסרדיניה, ותורם לבנייה מחדש של התמונה הכוללת של חברת סרדיניה בעת מעבר מימי ביניים ועד ימינו ". קטגוריה:קליארי קטגוריה:יהדות סרדיניה